Pros and Cons
by jmack81
Summary: Nell does some weighing up. Characters borrowed, will return.
1. Chapter 1

Nell wrote her list. That is what she did. Even when she was young a pros and cons list was always her favourite way of coming to a decision. No matter what it was about. Today was no different. She furiously wrote under the pros list:

No need to lie about my job.

Same friends.

I feel safe with him.

He didn't mind that I feel asleep on his shoulder that time.

Strong hands.

His eyes.

She threw her pen down, almost ready to throw in the towel. But that wasn't her way. Picking her pen up she started the cons list:

We work together.

Age different (although I don't care – he might)

He doesn't feel the same way about me.

So distracted in making her list she didn't hear her partner, Eric, enter the room. Looking over her shoulder he knew exactly what Nell was weighing up. He held in a laugh at the title of her list, 'Do I Dream.'

Clearing his throat, Nell jumped and dropped her list. Eric picked it up. Scrolling through the list, pretending it was new information to him, he asked "Who is this about Nell?"

"Who is what about?", Callen and Sam enter OPS. Callen snatches the paper off Eric, Nell snatches it off Callen. Eric then takes it off Nell, then Hetty (appearing from nowhere) takes it off Eric.

"Back to work everyone", on hearing Hetty's warning tone, they all scuttle back to their workstations. "Miss Jones, my office, 5 minutes."

*******Hettys office – 5 minutes later*********

"I am not going to pretend I don't know what is going on Miss Jones. So let me just say that Mr Callen has your paperwork. He is the team leader. I think you will find him rather sensitive to your situation. That is all." Calmly sitting down to her tea. Nell is shellshocked. Callen has her list!

********5 minutes ago***********

Sitting back down at their desks Sam and Callen resume paperwork. Hetty enters the office area, "Mr Callen a word please."

"A file has made its way to my desk. Please see it is dealt with. That is all." She begins pouring herseld some tea.

"Hetty, this is the –"

"Mr Callen I am sure you can handle this. I can not do everything myself."

********Back to present**********

"Hetty please tell you didn't give my pros and cons list to Callen."

"Sorry Miss Jones I can not. Now if you don't mind I am due for a conference call with DC"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Six hours Nell had to wait. Three hundred and sixty minutes. Twenty thousand six hundred seconds before Callen spoke to her. He called her out of OPS. Eric gave her an encouraging smile. She hoped she didn't need the sympathy in his eyes.

One of the bedrooms in the old house had been transformed into a conference room. Callen gestured for Nell to sit on one of the armchairs while he paced around the room. He took her list out of his pocket and tossed it onto the conference table. His eyes never leaving her. Panic hits her eyes and a deep blush rises to her cheeks. Nells takes a deep breath and begins, 'Agent Callen I am sorry..'

'Nell you know how dynamics work. How if you change aspects you can change the entire makeup of a team.'

Nell squared her shoulders. Did he really not think she would even entertain the idea of a relationship at the detriment of the team. She sought out his eyes. His glare was cold. Hardened. Angered. This could only mean one thing. He did not feel the same. He did not love her. 'Agent Callen, I know you value the dynamics of this team more than anything, more than anyone, but the people on this team have more inside them than just NCIS. Look at Sam. Sam is married yet he never lets that relationship affect his work. Granted his wife doesn't see the things I see but at least give me a chance. Give us a chance.' Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Without a thought she told Callen she wanted a relationship with him. Nells blush returned, brighter than ever.

Callen was now beyond furious. Was she really sitting here begging for him to allow their relationship? To give her permission to persue him. Did she really not know? did she really not know his feelings towards her? When he called OPS he silently prayers for her to be on the other end. That she is the person he most looks forward to seeing every morning. That the reason he stays so late doing paperwork because he knows she is a workaholic and he wants to make sure she is not at the mission alone. She is the only person to capture his heart, his imagination. The only person he has ever saw a future with. And now, she was asking his to allow her to have a future with another man. 'Just tell me his Nell, how long have you and Deeks been running around behind my back?'


End file.
